


For half night

by Mr_Spirit



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: 419, Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, M/M, Sentinel/Guide, for one night
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22939609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Spirit/pseuds/Mr_Spirit
Summary: Merlin&Q赛博朋克&哨兵向导，未结合，一夜情
Relationships: Merlin(kingsman)/Q
Kudos: 3





	For half night

新伦敦有很多夜总会，或者叫做“情色场所”。  
伫立在伦敦眼摩天轮废墟上的银色大楼是最适合瘾君子的地方，没有五十万新币一年的高级会员可进不去。云集了全城最漂亮的性爱机器人女孩的在东城区的“紫色小猫”，据说店主是一只仿生猫。你若想和实打实的男孩子玩上一会，那要去欧帝莱根俱乐部，深红色的窗帘后面藏着一个又一个未知的诱惑。  
然而Q更偏爱那些没有什么名气，名字简单粗暴的地下店铺。因为那些地方不会管你要身份证，只要银行卡里有些存款就能过一个不错的晚上。  
MI6最年轻的新Q brunch分部部长Alexander 入职当天便收到一封死亡预告信，白纸黑字写着绕口的“神经小胶质细胞退化症”，预测寿命不超过十年。  
他惊讶于自己十分冷静地接受医疗部发来的体检报告，没有转身丢进回收站而是放入收藏夹，起身继续修复上一位Q留下的损坏设备，与下属开会，接着打卡下班，与正常人无异。M说想与他谈谈，而Q准时在打卡机前面扫描瞳孔，轻快地回答上司“我下班后还有约，非常抱歉”。  
新伦敦今天难得没有下雨，Q从地图上随便找了一家哨兵与向导同性酒吧，从地铁站下来到达门口时他忍不住叹气——这次没有撞大运。酒吧门口一副摇摇欲坠的样子，门口没有接客人，也没有全息投影和免费派送药丸。  
Q立起外套领子推开门，酒保懒洋洋地说了一句欢迎光临，他的面前便亮起只有两排酒水的悬浮菜单。Q四下打量，只在吧台旁边看见两个缠绵的男子，还有一位坐在卡座打盹的带帽男人，面前摆着冰块已经融化的合成威士忌。  
“嗯……跟他一样。”Q对酒保说，然后滑进卡座打盹男人对面的座位里，手指在桌面上轻轻敲着。  
“工程师，向导，啊哈。”那人厚重的黑外套下飘出一声低沉的话语，Q差点吓得把酒全都洒出去。他没有收起手，而是深呼吸向对面的哨兵摊开手掌，谨慎摸索着对方的精神波动，十分平稳，没有已经结合的迹象。他的面前升起袅袅白雾，远处的湖面上伫立着灰白色的精神动物。于是他问：“你家还是我家？”  
“我知道在两个街区外的松树巷子有家性价比很高的钟点酒店。”那人微微露出半张脸，看上去是个比他年长一些的英国男人。  
“那走吧。”Q施施然地站了起来，根本没碰面前的合成威士忌。  
是的，Q只是想找人来上一炮，不那么磕碜就行。

“我有些赶时间。”Q刚在浴室冲完身上沾的机油味，探出脑袋听到床上那人有些抱歉地说。对方已经脱下了全部衣物，整齐地叠好放在床头柜。他坐在床边解开马丁靴扣，露出两条明亮银色的机械腿。Q挑着右边眉毛把他上下打量了一番，更加印证了刚才的猜测：是一位中年哨兵，未结合，精神动物是友善的食草类，感知力很强，工作绝不是平稳的文职。他随便裹了浴巾，一屁股坐在男人的两条腿之间说：“真巧，我的时间也不足以共度春宵。你可以叫我Q，如果你喜欢在性爱中叫出来。”  
“Merlin。”深绿色眼睛的男人挑起嘴角说，已经抬起手滑过Q湿漉漉的胸膛。  
“魔法师。”显而易见的假名，Q哼了一声，俯身咬上Merlin的嘴唇，而对方欣然接受。Merlin的吻技不差，至少比Q曾经约过的几个粗暴哨兵好得多。Q能明显感受到Merlin在努力压制自己的力气，以防在大力把向导拉入自己怀中时不小心压到他的肋骨。哨兵帮向导取走了架在鼻梁上的眼镜，小心地不触碰镜片放在床头柜上。  
哨兵身上布满大大小小的伤痕，有的愈合而有的明显是新伤。Q猜测他可能是个雇佣兵，毕竟杀手是门永远不会过时的生意。Merlin丢在床头的背包有明显凸起一块，是狙击枪的形状，并且哨兵还从大腿侧面的凹槽拆出两把大马士革刀，锋利无比。Q的思绪飘到了不着调的地方，开始认真猜测Merlin的雇主是谁，可对方结束深吻后捏着Q的下巴，平静的声音听起来十分危险：“向导，你要专心一点。”  
“但愿你的枪不会走火。”“哦，它很老了，但还是很好用。”  
炫耀。  
Q有些愤愤地想，但很快他连“思考”的时间都没有。  
Merlin的尺寸只是中等偏上，远不及他曾经见过“哨兵的粗壮”程度，然而Merlin的技术好得有些过头。他们早已在深深浅浅的亲吻之间完成初步扩张，同时让Q舒舒服服地释放了一次。Merlin的嘴唇很薄，尝起来有威士忌和烟灰的味道，Q推测他本人并不抽烟，也许是从国王十字车站挤地铁时粘上的。Q当然没忘记往Merlin手中扔去润滑剂和安全套，他眨了眨眼睛，朝哨兵背过身轻声说：“我更喜欢背后。”  
向导撒了一个不轻不重的谎，背后位并不是他的最爱，他不愿意与一个陌生人四眼相对——“眼神交流是向导精神力流露与展现的非常重要的方式，各位学员要好好记得”Q的脑海中突然浮现了“塔”的第一堂理论课的内容——虽然Merlin的绿眼看上去沉稳又神秘；诱人却有些拒人千里；像Q喜欢探索的那些小谜题一样，但今天不行。他决不能让哨兵感受到“我看起来很好”的外壳下已经沉到矩阵网络深处的小心脏。  
Q呼出一口气，把脸贴在床单上，胸部下沉，微微抬起下半身。粗糙的，指腹带着握枪老茧的手指按上他的尾椎骨，一节一节施加让人放松的重量，却更让Q在温暖潮湿的小房间里颤抖。  
对方进入的很慢，每次总是小心地进去一段距离，待Q适应后再进入更多。让人感觉并不漫长，因为Merlin的每次深入总能精确碰上Q从未探索过的地方。他感觉自己的身体像一个被拆开的精密零件，摆在寡言的Merlin面前。当他的整根阴茎没入Q的身体时，Q已经浑身发红，自己的分身硬邦邦地贴在小腹上。可他不敢去抚慰自己，因为他无法预测哨兵接下来会干什么——会抽出再全部插入？会直接高潮？还是拔出机械大腿上的大马士革刀批进自己的脊椎？  
向导不由自主地双手抓住身下的床单，屏住呼吸，后穴因为紧张轻微收缩——而Merlin仿佛停滞了一样许久没有动作。在Q怀疑这个中年哨兵是不是睡着了的时候，他听到后面的人说：“我不会伤害你，也不会窥探你的精神图景，向导。”  
接着Q感到一块温热粗糙的东西挨到了他的头顶，他歪着半张脸看到床边出现了方才在精神图景里见到的灰白色大型动物，一只高原麋鹿。麋鹿低头将头靠在Q的头顶，让他在越来越热的小房间里感到一丝清凉。Q闭上了眼睛，感到漫无边际的浅灰色湖水从房间的地板上升起，没过了床单直到蔓延到他的床单上。  
他在清凉的水中被一双强有力的手抓住腰部，哨兵反复冲撞着向导柔软的体内，像坚实地打桩，每一击都足够深入，又足够厚实。Q相信自己不争气的分身已经射了个乱七八糟，被身体遮挡着不让Merlin看到身下的脏污。  
Merlin的喘息节奏也逐渐加快，他俯身贴在Q的后背上，让每一声喘息喷进Q的耳朵里。向导没有哨兵那样的超级感知力，可他仍能感觉自己的每一个毛孔都充满属于哨兵的气味，有威士忌，有烟灰，还有山谷中的湖水。  
可怜的床板发出不堪重负的吱呀声，也无人考虑隔壁房间传来的斥责和大吼，也许隔壁的那位性爱机器人正和她的客户玩游戏呢？  
Q坚持让自己在一次又一次高潮后保持理智，直到Merlin摘下安全套打一个结，丢进垃圾桶里撞出很轻的声音。他仍然趴在床上，一张毯子从天而降落在青年光滑的背上。向导安静地听着Merlin在浴室冲凉，布料套上身体发出悉悉索索的摩擦声，刀具回到大腿凹槽发出精准的“咔哒”。他突然有些后悔自己没有采取面对面的体位，或许那样自己能看清哨兵的机械腿是哪位机械师的杰作。  
房门被轻轻关上，走廊里吹进冷空气和其他房间放纵的声音。麋鹿在遥远的山坡上发出一声低吟，Q仿佛看到了绿色的水杉树，是Merlin眼睛一样的深色。

“Q，你得来一趟MI6，Obsever 007需要远程帮助。”  
“好的，我这就来。”Q一骨碌从床上爬起来，卷走外套跑到街上，在深夜蒙蒙的雾中叫一辆出租车。


End file.
